Just one chance
by Big-Taylor
Summary: Things are going great for Charlie. Business is booming, the money is rolling, but theres a space in the old G-Shep's life that's still to be filled (Sorry to post this here, I posted in crossovers initially but got zero hits in 2 weeks). ONE-SHOT - ANTHRO - CROSSOVER


In mid October, 12:30 at night, a cold autumn wind whistled around the junkyard outside 'Charlie's Place', still full to the rafters with guests and gamblers alike. In an office, above the hustle and bustle of the nightlife downstairs, a German Shepherd quickly slid green notes through his paws, counting in hundreds and setting each wad down in stacks of 10 grand. He grinned as he set the last batch down and sat back in his chair with a cigar loosely hanging from his stubbled muzzle. Charlie's smirk was short-lived when his associate, Itchy, pushed open the door and poked his head round.

"H-He's back again, boss." The Daschund stuttered, expecting a barrage of cursing and shouting from Charlie. "Again?! 4 nights on the bounce, can't this guy get the fuckin' picture!" The Shep swatted a stack of money in frustration, sending bills fluttering to the ground. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Charlie spied the small Jack Russell across the casino, pleading with the bouncers to let him in. Charlie locked eyes with the scruffy mutt, with an aggravated sigh.

The story goes that this dog is a New York hotshot. Well. Used to be. The crowd says he was exiled from his street gang for turning his back on his owner who is now, in turn, sleeping with the fishes if you catch the drift. Out of the gang and out of luck, he travelled by any means to get as far away from his hometown as he could. Enter Charlie. B. Barkin. Self-made millionaire and the most wanted dog in the south. Bad enough to spend the rest of his days in the pound, rich enough for the federals to turn a blind eye. The New Yorker spotted Charlie on his travels in New Orleans. Bright, shiny watch around his neck, a thick Cuban cigar between his canines and the world at his paws. Without doubt the most recognisable hound in the city. The Jack Russell's first words to Charlie were "Hey slick!" And they rest is history. He hasn't left him alone for months.

Back to the present and the fiery German Shepherd's last straw had been drawn. He pushed through the crowd, handing Itchy his gold watch with the intention of coming to blows with what had been the thorn in his side for the past 5 months. Charlie clattered against the smaller dog, who up to that point had been frozen in anticipation. The white canine was forced to the ground, Charlie's right paw clamped firmly around his neck. "What?! What do you want?! Every other day for the past 5 months you've stalked me now what's your fuckin' name and what do you want?!"

Charlie's door staff stepped back, knowing there would be no stopping Charlie if he lost it. The small dog looked up into Charlie's furious face and spoke with a strained voice, struggling to get his words out due to the lack of air.

"D-Dodger.. I j-just want.."

"You wanna what?! You wanna rob me? You wanna kill me? You wanna fuck me? WHAT?!" The Shep screamed into Dodger's face, being as intimidating as possible. A noticeable blush formed on Dodger's cheeks as he grew hot with tension. The large shepherd towering over him, gave him a slight nervous feeling hidden in the blinding fear.

"I j-just want a job.." The Russell said through choked back sobs, a tear running through his dirty, unkempt fur.

Unusual of his character, Charlie felt a tight knot in his stomach as he was hit by a pang of guilt. He sat up and loosened his grip on Dodger's throat. "Fine. You start now, get behind the bar and get serving, you fuck up and you're dead. Now move."

Dodger quickly stood and with a quiet 'thank you' made his way into the casino to serve the punters. He barely contained his happiness and wanted to throw his arms around the shepherd in gratitude and admiration. Charlie approached Itchy to retrieve his watch, earning a puzzled expression from his best friend. "Are you sure about this, boss? We don't know this guy, he could be a rat!"

"What harm could he do?... If he fucks up, we'll feed him to the sharks, simple." The Shep replied, patting his counterpart on the head and pushing his cap down over his eyes. Charlie retreated to his office to spy on the newbie through the upstairs window. He seemed to be doing great, he was serving quickly, making the punters laugh, even showboating with the cocktail making. Charlie had a feeling about the new dog that he couldn't put his finger on. He had this irresistible charm about him, especially when he was working with the clientele. He even had a certain look about him. The black shades that, up to the moment he began work, were hung on a red bandana tied around his neck, but as he put them on his whole persona changed. He had a confident swagger in his walk. Charlie dared to think the Jack Russell even looked handsome. He shook the thoughts from his head and went back to lounging around his office.

The clock struck 3:00am and the exhausted hound made his way down the stairs. Typical of the weekend rush, the night was still in full swing as Charlie padded through the crowds, wishing a good night to his beloved guests. On his way past the bar, he stopped and looked over to Dodger, who seemed to be in his element. He approached the wooden countertop and leaned on it. "Hey newbie!" He called, beckoning his new employee towards him. "You're on 'til lock up at 4:30, Itchy will show you the doors. I wanna see you here tomorrow at 9pm sharp, a minute late and you're dust, capiche?" Dodger lifted his shades and gave a grateful smile.

"Yes boss!" He chimed with an admiring look.

"Please. Call me Charlie. See you tomorrow." Replied the large dog.

The shepherd walked away, the tight knot sensation in his stomach returning as he could still hear the Jack Russell's voice over his shoulder. Exiting his business into a torrential rain, he made the small walk to his cab with thoughts about the white canine running through his head.

'Am I attracted to him?... Don't be ridiculous, you can have any dame you want, why would you wanna waste your time with some schmuck from New York.'

Stepping into his home, he laid down on the back seat and closed his eyes to sleep, although the rain was doing a good job of making sure that didn't happen. Tossing and turning in his state of exhaustion for about 2 hours, he heard a rustling about 20 feet from his cab. Peering out of the window to investigate, he spotted the small canine, trying to shelter from the rain beneath a leaky trailer. Charlie smiled at the opportunity to spend some quality time with Dodger and gave a whistle. "Hey, newbie! Over here." He waved a paw at the Terrier to make him easier to spot in the dim moonlight. Dodger quickly rushed over to the cab and entered through the window.

"Th-thanks, b-boss." The smaller dog could barely talk through shivering and clamped his paws around himself.

"Hey. What'd I say about calling me boss." Charlie chuckled.

"S-sorry, Charlie." Replied Dodger as he shook violently from the cold.

"Christ, you're freezing..." Charlie hesitated in his actions before pulling the canine towards him. Charlie led down and Dodger quickly did the same, huddling into a ball to try and conserve his own body heat. The large German Shepherd wrapped a paw around his new companion and urged him to come closer. To his delight, Dodger rolled over to face him, shuffling closer into the Shep's torso. Uncharacteristically, Charlie pulled the small Russell into a warming embrace, feeling his shaking form become still for the first time. He smiled down at the terrier and curled his tail around his body.

"Thank you, Charlie..." Dodger whispered, as he smiled and cuddled into the G-Shep's thick chest fur. Charlie never spoke a word. He simply leaned back and gently licked the terrier's nose, earning a happy sigh from the hound.

As the rain bounced down outside the cab, the pair lay warmly wrapped in each other's paws in an unspoken, yet mutual, deep love, waiting in slumber for a new beginning to their lives.


End file.
